


Ride With Me

by tristesses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had begun as a prank, a dare from one of her friends to sneak into Muggle London, into one of those fellytone boxes, and make a scene, scandalizing the Muggles before throwing a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in the air and scurrying off under the cover of false night. [All characters are 15-17 years old.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo prompt "vehicular" on 6/12/2010.

It had begun as a prank, a dare from one of her friends to sneak into Muggle London, into one of those fellytone boxes, and make a scene, scandalizing the Muggles before throwing a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in the air and scurrying off under the cover of false night. Cho was scared, of course - Muggle London, with all its people, its loud cars, its screeches and its grime, seemed dangerous even for a young witch - but she was never one to turn down a dare. Stupid as a Gryffindor, Marietta called her, and although Cho was Ravenclaw through and through, she took it as a compliment.

After the first time, though, Cho couldn't stop thinking about it; about the low roar of the cars as they drove past her, passengers and passersby gawking as she lifted the hem of her little Muggle skirt to rub at herself, enclosed behind glass; about the rush that flooded her body when she raised her eyes and saw London traffic, so many people before her, and she, being _filthy_ \- oh, it was good. It was very good.

Cho went into the city again, alone this time. Foolish, maybe, but she was sensible; she took her wand, and told Marietta where she was going, just in case she didn't come back. She didn't explain why, though, nor did she make any attempt to do so any of the other times she left the safety of her wizarding village for the city. Marietta had probably thought she'd had a girlfriend or something; Cho let her think it. It wasn't entirely inaccurate, after all; she was certainly getting enough sex in the city. Marietta was just mistaken in thinking it was sex with someone other than Cho, herself, alone.

 ****

. . .

"No, I'm fine," Cho says, smiling at Gwen, who's asked her in over-solicitous tones if Cho is quite all right, leaning back against the seat with her cloak spread in her lap. "Just a little tired."

"You've become so dull in your old age, Cho," Marietta says with a sniff, her eyes dancing; Cho is the oldest of the group, and receives a lot of ribbing and jealousy for the fact. "Soon you'll get all wrinkly and we'll have to spend loads of Galleons on buying you Rejuvenating Rubs so we can be seen with you in public."

"Hardly," Cho laughs. "If there's one thing I don't have to look forward to when I'm older, it's wrinkles. Have you seen my mother and grandmother? Neither of them look a day over fifty."

"Ooh, you're lucky," Marietta says enviously. "My grandmother looks positively withered. I should hope not to look that bad when I'm her age."

Cho hears a soft snort from the corner; Padma Patil, studying. She often sits with Cho's group, and they don't mind, since she's very quiet and doesn't tell anybody about their gossip. Marietta shoots her a swift glare, but she doesn't seem to react.

"Anyway," Cho says, diverting the subject, "I think I'll take a nap, now. Tell me if you think of any other beauty products I should use."

"Oh, of course," Marietta teases, and turns away from Cho, who readjusts her cloak to cover her more thoroughly. Now it's just her in the corner, and Padma, who's not paying her any attention at all.

Shutting her eyes, Cho lets her head loll back against the seat. Soft, and comfortable, the rumble of the train a soothing sound. Much more peaceful than the sound of cars on the London streets, yet still similar, shoved along its tracks by forceful pistons and powerful engines.

The rhythm entices Cho's hand to slip under the cloak, between the folds of her robes; it strokes against the soft skin of her thigh, slips upward - just enough, knuckles brushing along the silk of her knickers, presses in - her nerves jump, her mouth opens. She eases off the pressure, then does it again, and then again; her face is serene, or at least she hopes so, but the rest of her is shivery and delicious with the naughtiness of her act. Touching herself, one finger under the silk and circling around her entrance - no, _fucking_ herself, that's what she's doing, fingers matching the speed of the train racing over the tracks - in public, on the Hogwarts Express, in front of so many people -

Across from her, a shifting noise: Padma. Cho wonders, suddenly, if she is watching, if she's thinking about the fullness of Cho's lips or about how wet Cho must be. Cho wonders if she wants to look away, but can't force herself to; if she's as turned on as Cho is. Peering at Padma from under half-closed lashes, Cho sees that the other girl is focusing on her studies; but as the train sways, and Cho's fingers slip in her wetness to make her inhale more sharply than she meant to, Padma glances up. Her eyes are dark, and she holds Cho's gaze for a long, long moment, then sets aside her quill. The book stays open, an excuse, no doubt.

Cho spreads her legs a little more, still safe under her cloak, and pushes the silk crotch of her knickers aside completely. It's better like this, easier to stroke the hood of her clit softly with her thumb while she presses two fingers inside herself, two then three, and curls them in an excruciatingly slow gesture, her rhythm altered only by the occasional jolt of the train. She locks eyes with Padma and doesn't look away, quiet Padma who never tells on anybody, and Padma looks back. She bites her lip when Cho does, caught in a full-body shiver, and Cho swears her eyes darken; Padma leans forward, just a bit, and there they are, two girls on a train to school. Would anyone suspect them? Cho doesn't think so, and that is - that is sexy, doing something so unlike herself - and with Padma watching, Padma watching her come -

Sunlight winks out as the train plunges into a tunnel, and in the moment of darkness before the lights in the train twinkle on, Cho lets herself spasm a little in climax, her legs jerking, and exhales sharply. She thinks she hears Padma do the same, like they've been together. And when the lights do come back on, Cho is composed again, if a little trembly, and Padma looks just as reserved as always. Only her eyes, fiercely intent, reassure Cho that she wasn't dreaming, after all.

"Oh, Cho, are you awake?" Marietta; Cho tears her eyes away from Padma and smiles at Marietta, saying yes, of course she is, and has the trolley witch come by yet?

As she turns to completely immerse herself in her group, she wipes her hand surreptitiously on her cloak, and catches Padma's eyes. The other girl smiles, a tiny, secretive smile, and Cho finds her own lips curling in return.

 ****

. . .

"I hope you had a good trip," Cho says to Padma, heart pounding in her throat. Padma looks at her, and gives her a full-out smirk.

"I rather did, thank you," she says. "Maybe next time we can sit together."


End file.
